Jean's Nighttime Tale
by jeankirschteinz
Summary: Jean tells the other guys of the 104th an embarrassing story about getting caught in an awkward situation. Little did he know it would lead to an even more awkward situation.


"Oh Jean, stop! You're going to make me cry."

"Wait no - I swear it gets even better!"

It was a typical night in the barracks for the boys of the 104th division. Outside the window the sky had turned an inky purple and the night shift guards could be seen on duty. However, inside the building endless waves of laughter could be heard from buildings away.

Huddle around each other on the top bunk sat a group of some of the division's finest trainee's. As like most nights, the boys entertained each other with hilarious tales of past experiences, though they were usually exaggerated. It had become something of tradition for them. They had spent nearly the past two years of their lives with each other, and starting many months ago, nightly chat sessions would be held between the close friends. Tonight it was Jean who succeeded in making the lot laugh harder than ever before.

"Wait you've got to be kidding. Are you honestly that stupid, Jean?" Connie snickered.

"I'm not asking you to believe me, but I swear on my own life that it happened. I told you before I don't make up stories unlike some of the guys around here." Jean shot Eren a look. Just the other morning the two had a row about a previous story Eren had told about Mikasa - a story that Jean highly doubted could be true. Beat Mikasa in a fight, my ass, Jean thought.

Just as the laughter had started to die down, a freckled face peered up to the top bunk.

"What on earth is so funny up there?" Marco questioned from the floor.

"Oi, Marco get up here and listen to this story. You're gonna laugh your ass off, man." Connie answered, moving over on the bunk to make room between his own body and Jean's. "Come sit down."

Marco climbed up the wooden ladder of the bunk and plopped down in between the two boys. He crossed his legs and turned a smiling face to Jean. "So what is this hilarious story I must hear?"

Jean looked around at the others, whose faces were still flushed from laughing so hard. Each one of them gave him a look telling him to get on with it already. "Okay..." Jean began. "This one time I was in my room, you know, doing my business -"

"He was masturbating." Connie exclaimed - the others chuckled at his outburst.

"Yea, okay, thank you Connie for clearing that up for Marco..." Jean rolled his eyes. "Anyway, like I was saying before I was interrupted... I was in my room jerking off a bit."

"A bit?"

"Connie, shut up already and let me tell the damn story!"

"Alright, alright." Connie held his bottom lip between his teeth. The urge to burst out laughing was almost too great. He enjoyed provoking Jean more than anyone - and there were a lot of people who enjoyed provoking him.

"So, before stupid here..." Jean motioned a thumb to Connie. "... butt's in a again I'm just going to continue on with the story. Okay, like I was saying, I was in my room jerking off to some magazine I had found in my dad's closet. It was one of those where the centerfold was folded up into the binding so you could pull it out and it would be, like, ten times as long. You know what I mean?"

"Whoa, I didn't know they made stuff like that." Marco awed and before Jean could continue, he couldn't help but notice how Marco had been looking at him wide eyed the entire time. He had always been one that looked interested in any conversation he was having, but this time was different. There was something in Marco's eyes that Jean hadn't noticed before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You've never seen one before?" Reiner's voice broke Jean from his thoughts. "You're really missing out. I've seen some pretty hot ones before, thought that was awhile ago. Anyway let's stop getting distracted back to the story."

"Right." Jean began again. "So this one centerfold had this really hot brunette. She was touching herself and stuff so, naturally, I couldn't contain myself. That's when I started jerking off. I was going for about, oh I don't know, maybe two minutes or so when all of the sudden I heard a her voice."

"The girl on the poster?!" Marco gasped.

"No, you idiot! My mom!" Jean lightly hit Marco across the head as the others started chuckling yet again.

"Oh now that would make more sense. Continue, please."

"So from down the hallway I hear my mom calling my name. I quickly try to button up my pants," Jean sighed, "but it was far too late for that." Marco put a hand over his mouth. "She threw open the door and screamed bloody murder when she saw the scene that was taking place. Now, you can understand why that would be embarrassing, but that's not all that happened. After she pulled the magazine from my bed she walked over to my window and opened it as wide as it could go. She took the centerfold and held it so it was dangling out and screamed to her neighbor friends 'Michelle, Leana, I knew it! My son is a pervert! Jean does masturbate!'. It's safe to say I was mortified."

Jean finished and looked around the bunk. The guys were all in a fit of hysterical laughter. Reiner was clutching Bertl's shoulder for support, Eren and Armin had their backs to each other giggling, and Connie was pounding a fist against the cushioned bedding while holding onto his stomach for dear life. Then Jean's eyes landed on Marco. The freckled boy was wiping small tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes from all the laughter. His mouth was wide open, exposing such a cute smile that Jean couldn't look away from. He felt his face become warmer and he knew he was blushing.

"Gosh, I wish I could have been there." Marco chuckled.

"Yea, by the end of the hour the whole street knew about it. My mom was also convinced that I had somehow smuggled the magazine out of a friend's house instead of believing it was my dad's. The bastard wouldn't own up to it seeing as though he's scared shitless by my mom. You guys should have seen it."

"Yea, I'm sure Marco would have loved to feast his eyes upon that sight!" A wave of silence suddenly drowned over the boys. It was a silence so quiet that if a needle hit the floor it would echo throughout the entire room. Everyone looked to Connie. "Wh - What?" He stuttered. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Um, what are you implying, Connie?" Marco had a innocent look on his face, as though he didn't understand what was going on.

"Well I -"

"What Connie's trying to say is that you would love to see Jean whack himself off."

"Reiner!" Everyone shouted at the boy. "You can't just say that, even though it may be true." Eren finished.

"Oh shut your mouth, Jaeger! Don't come at Marco like that." Jean snapped. He was going into defense mode. All this talk of Marco wanting to watch Jean masturbating was getting too awkward. Just what exactly were they implying?

"Connie started all this..." Eren earned a slap on the knee from Connie after he spoke.

"Don't drag me into this anymore, man." Connie looked over to Marco. "I'm sorry, Marco. I just meant that sometimes it seems like you have quite the crush -"

"I think that's enough." Armin finally spoke up. "It's getting late and we should all probably just go to bed. That's enough stories for the night." The boys all mumbled in agreement.

One by one they climbed down the short ladder that led up to Jean's bunk and made their way to their respected areas. Connie muttered a small apology to Marco before ignoring the ladder completely before jumping down to the floor. Marco stayed up with Jean since his bunk sat adjacent to the other boy's. Within the matter of minutes all lights in the room had been flicked off, so only streaks of moonlight lit up small areas around the barracks.

Jean had just curled up into the soft blankets of his bed when he heard a small voice whisper his name. He, of course, knew who it was.

"Marco? What is it?" He asked softly.

"Can I lay over in your bunk? I need to talk to you about something." If it wouldn't have been for the darkness, Jean's blushing cheeks would have been all too obvious. His stomach flipped when Marco stated they needed to talk about something. He was growing all too paranoid after the situation that had just taken place.

"Um... Sure." Jean simply said, scooting over as he felt the taller boy climb over next to him. Marco laid down his pillow so it was touching the edge of Jean's. He snuggled into the other boy's mess of blankets and made himself comfortable. Well obviously he plans on being here for awhile, Jean thought. When he felt Marco's legs tangle into his own he let out an obvious gasp. "Marco?"

"Sorry, Jean. Just making myself comfortable. This isn't too weird, is it?" Jean couldn't say yes, so instead he just uttered a weak no. At that point, their legs were completely intertwined. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about what Connie said earlier."

"Marco, don't let what that little asshole says bother you. It was just a joke anyw-" But Jean was cut off.

"That's not what I was thinking." Marco began. Sure it bothered me that he had to say it in front of everyone, but I - well... I just wanted to say that it's not far off from being true." The words seemed to stop Jean's brain in it's tracks. He found it impossible that Marco was sitting here telling him that everything the guys were teasing him over was... true? Marco wanted to see him, well...

"You want to watch me masturbate..." Jean thought out loud. He could feel Marco tense up a little next to him.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds really strange. Although, I guess what I'm trying to say here is that... I do like you, Jean. I always thought that was pretty obvious." Oh. Well, that would explain why Marco was looking at him with such interest earlier, yet Jean still couldn't believe his ears.

For the next few minutes the two lay in silence. Jean just kept trying to process everything that Marco was telling him. He likes me. Okay, he could see that. He would like to watch me jerk off. Okay, but wouldn't that be a little odd? He could maybe jerk me off instead? Okay, so - wait a minute. Jean shocked himself. Did I just imply that I wanted Marco to give me a handjob? No, that was impossible. Jean didn't like Marco, he liked Mikasa. Just think of Mikasa. She had that pretty black hair, and those soft pink lips, and those cute round freckles, and oh my goodness, Jean what are you saying. Mikasa doesn't have any damn freckles.

"I'm sorry I should probably go now, Jean."

"Wait, what?" Marco's voice snapped Jean out of his trance.

"I mean, it's obvious you don't feel the same way, so I should have know better. I'm sorry for being weird about it."

Marco had started to pull himself up out of Jean's bed when a firm hand around his wrist stopped him. The hand pulled the boy back down and trapped him against a hard body.

"No." Jean whispered. "Please don't leave."

Marco blinked a few times until he understood the situation. To confirm, Marco cuddled his back up to Jean's chest and closed his eyes. In seconds he felt the sandy haired boy slowly put a hand on his waist - Marco couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked, sounding embarrassed. Marco knew that if he turned around and flicked on a light, Jean's face would be as red as a tomato.

"Oh nothing." Marco chuckled. "It's just, you know you can put your hand around my waist."

Jean huffed, though he did as Marco instructed him. He let his arm wrap all the way to the other side of Marco's waist and pulled him back so the other boy was resting tightly against his chest. Marco snuggled in closer.

"Marco..." Jean murmured. "Your ass is kinda too hard against my stomach."

"Oh sorry about that, Jean." He shimmied down a bit more so that he was now back to front with Jean's crotch. It obviously affected Jean since he felt the boy stiffen, taking in a sharp breath. Marco smirked.

The two boys didn't move from the position for some time. Jean just desperately hoped that all the other guys fell asleep, since they would probably never shut up about 'that time we caught you a Marco cuddling', but Jean had to admit he was content with where he was at the current moment. Marco's hair was soft against his face. He was able to smell tints of vanilla here and there from Marco's shampoo - the smell gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. Jean was even brave enough to put his mouth against the back of the other boy's bare neck. It was a move that sent a shiver down Marco's spine.

It took a few moments, but Jean did finally press his lips softly against the freckled boy's nape.

"Jean..." Marco breathed. "You don't have to-" He was silenced by another kiss to the neck, this time it was inched a little closer to his ear. The small pecks seemed to continue from there. Jean pressed another to Marco's neck and then another right on his earlobe.

"Marco." He whispered softly into the boy's ear. Another shiver was sent down Marco's spine. He let out a small moan as Jean bit a little against the same ear. He felt a hand reach under his chin and pull it ever so slightly to Jean's face. It was then that he felt a pair of thin lips press against his own.

It didn't last more than a few seconds, but it was just enough for both boys to savor the taste of the other. Jean pulled back and let out a small chuckle.

"I guess this means I like you too, freckle face."

"Hey, don't call me that!" Marco pouted.

"Why not? I like your freckles. I think they're rather cute." And with that Jean leaned down once more and planted another kiss upon Marco's lips. "Maybe I will let you watch me jerk off sometime."

"Jean that's creepy."

"Right... Sorry." Jean felt slightly embarrassed. He thought he was doing a good job at being flirty up until now. "That is creepy." He confirmed.

Marco laughed. "It's only creepy because I don't understand why you would do that when I can do it for you."

Jean's face lit up. "Yea, that sounds like a much better idea... And a lot less creepy. Let's just hope my mom doesn't catch us."

"Oh, I doubt she will." Marco said, giving Jean a small wink as he leaned up and gave the boy one more small kiss before cuddling back up against Jean and falling asleep.


End file.
